


Exorcism

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-01-01
Updated: 1992-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	Exorcism

##

In mockery of our earlier  
twined energies,  
you writhe in the thumbscrews of your temples,  
parroting your brainbutcher of years ago –  
'filthy to touch him –  
mustn't look at him there.'  
You told me to slap you if it happened,  
but instead I wake you with a savage hug.  
It's flattering that you find  
our mutinous trespass  
of your moral conditioning  
worth this –  
but the devil who peers  
alongside you from your eyes  
will scare you from me if he can.

They exorcised your humanity  
and told the husk he was a model citizen.  
The task of corrupting you appealed to me.  
When you shriek in dream I think  
of the easy way you yielded to  
the sedition of my fingers in your shirt –  
the morality of our nakedness.  
And if, our bellies yet pearly-wet,  
you cling like a spooked dreamhead,  
I know that passion will ferment again between us –  
like a rogue genie which, conjured once,  
will never more be yoked  
within the magic lamp of our fantasy.

###


End file.
